


Honeymoon

by Lovelynightshade



Series: Smut Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelynightshade/pseuds/Lovelynightshade
Summary: It's Viktor and Yuuri's honeymoon. And, as expected, they're going at it like rabbits.





	Honeymoon

“I do.” Yuuri smiled up at Viktor as they held hands. Nothing could have prepared him for the absolute joy of being able to say those words or the warmth in his chest.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Viktor quickly scooped Yuuri up in his arms and kissed him lovingly. His lips curled into a warm smile. “I love you,” he hummed against those soft lips. He pulled away after a moment and looked into the Japanese man’s warm brown eyes. He kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through the gelled locks of raven hair. Viktor picked Yuuri up bridal style with no effort.

Yuuri let out a loud, contagious laugh and kissed Viktor again as he was carried down the isle, passing by family and friends who were all applauding and cheering for the two husbands.

\---

After hours of dancing and partying, Viktor carried Yuuri to their hotel room.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered into his husband’s ear, “Take me~” He looked into his eyes with a fire that Viktor had never seen before.

Viktor growled seductively and gently laid Yuuri on the bed. He climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply and passionately. “I love you so much~”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and hooked his legs around his waist. “I love you more~”

Viktor pulled away and began removing Yuuri’s clothes, careful not to rip the expensive fabric.

Yuuri blushed and assisted Viktor by taking off the Russian’s clothes. He drifted his hands over the now bare chest and bit his lip in arousal. “You’re gorgeous,” he purred.

Viktor chuckled and pulled off Yuuri’s pants.

The shorter skater had gained part of his expected off-season weight, causing his thighs and stomach to accumulate mass and become softer than it had been.

Viktor gently squeezed Yuuri’s bare thighs and felt warmth flooding to his crotch. He kissed Yuuri’s collarbone, forming a small, red circle. He continued his path down.

“Vitya~” Yuuri purred, holding a bottle of lube in his hand.

Viktor smiled and took the bottle, coating his own hand and slathering it on Yuuri’s cock. “You’re gorgeous~” He smiled brightly. He reached between his own legs and slid two lubed fingers in with ease. “Yuurike~ Ah!” He rocked on his fingers.

Yuuri bit his lip and cupped Viktor’s cheek. He pressed their lips together and kissed his husband deeply. The Japanese man moaned and used his other hand to grab Viktor’s ass. “I want you~”

Viktor shuddered positioned his stretched hole above Yuuri’s cock. He made eye contact before sinking down with a loud moan. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri gripped Viktor’s hips and threw his head back. “Fuck!” He felt Viktor throbbing around his cock.

Viktor began bouncing wildly, giving himself no time to adjust. “I love you!” He leaned down and pressed his hands on Yuuri’s chest to balance himself.

Yuuri moaned and squeezed Viktor’s hips. “I love you too!” He pulled Viktor down and kissed him deeply. He bucked his hips to meet Viktor halfway.

Viktor gasped loudly and his eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

Yuuri rolled them so that he was now on top. He rubbed Viktor’s inner thighs and gently pushed them apart. He thrust forward, pressing his pelvis to his husband’s ass. “Is this comfortable?”

Viktor clenched around Yuuri. “Yes! Fuck yes!” He squirmed and his hips moved on their own accord.

Yuuri smiled and rocked back and forth, aiming for Viktor’s prostate. “You are so _tight_.”

Viktor’s back arched and let out a loud whine. “Ah! More!”

Yuuri thrusted harder and groaned in pleasure. He could feel Viktor throbbing and clenching with each movement.

Viktor hissed in pain. “W-Wait! Wait!” He wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s waist to keep him still.

Yuuri froze. “Oh no! Are you okay!? Did I hurt you!?” He looked over Viktor’s body with worry.

Viktor chuckled. “I just need more lube,” he panted. He smiled up at Yuuri. “You worry too much.”

Yuuri giggled and reached for the lube. He pulled out of Viktor and reapplied the lube. He set the bottle down and slowly pushed back into the man below him. “Better?”

Viktor groaned and sighed in relief. “So much better~”

Yuuri bent down and licked Viktor’s nipple as he continued to pound into him.

Viktor gasped and hugged Yuuri’s head to his chest. “Oh! Yes! More!”

Yuuri tweaked Viktor’s other bud and nipped the one in his mouth.

Viktor shuddered and cried out in pleasure. He arched into Yuuri’s mouth as cum spurt from his cock. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri felt the wet walls pulse from the orgasm, drawing him to his own. He moaned and held Viktor close. “Vitya~!”

Viktor panted loudly. His body was covered in beads of sweat and his own cum.

Yuuri pulled out and rubbed Viktor’s stomach. “I’ll need to clean you out,” he mumbled.

Viktor shuddered. “N-No… leave it in…”

"Are you sure? You've never liked it before.”

Viktor smiled and hugged Yuuri. “I’m tired. Don’t you want to sleep with your husband~?”

Yuuri chuckled and laid down next to Viktor. “Fine. But don’t complain about it later.”

“Why would I ever do that?" Viktor smiled and hugged Yuuri. 

\---

"Yuuuuurrrriiii!" Viktor called from the shower. "Help me clean it out!"

"I thought you said that you liked it," Yuuri sighed as he walked Into the bathroom.

Viktor pouted. "I changed my mind!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and stripped his clothing. He positioned Viktor so he was leaning forward with his hands on the wall for support. He slid a finger inside Viktor and began cleaning out his cum.

Viktor moaned loudly and arched his back. "Yuuri~!" 

Yuuri kissed Viktor's neck and pulled his fingers out. "Is that better?" 

Viktor nodded and hugged Yuuri. "Much better." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment! It always encourages me! 
> 
> If you would like to follow my work, send in requests, or message me, feel free to visit my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)
> 
> I always post my work on there ahead of time.


End file.
